


The Bond Between Us

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Claire knows what's happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag: The Rapture, Spoilers with Au twist.

Claire Novak may have only bee twelve, but she was smarter than most people thought. She may have only been in grade seven and had nearly thirty peers in her class, but she was second in her class and all of her subjects, and very much athletic. So when odd things started to happen around the house and her mom and dad started to fight, she was smart enough to keep out of the way, and to be able to listen and not bee seen.

The lights would flicker, and the radio would go to static—turning on even though it was off. The same would happen to the television. It scared her, because she of course knew that ghosts were real and when she had told her best friend, Erin, she was told that her house was haunted. She had been frightened, and went to her father, he had given her a long look before he told her that ghosts were not haunting their house, but instead it was God, showing them of his existence. Mom had walked in then and had an angry look on her face, telling Claire to go up to her room.

Claire had went and buried her head in her pillows as her father and mother started to argue again. But what her father said, had gotten her thinking. Was it really God, was He actually trying to show Himself to the Novak’s? Form that night on and for the next week, she watched and she listened.

During that week she had learned allot of things. God never tried to make contact whenever mom was around, but only when she was alone or her father—she knew the reason was because mom didn't believe like she and dad did. She had dreams during that week too, ones that spoke to her from an unknown source. She knew that her father had them too, especially by the way that he and mom seemed to be arguing more. Once, she had heard her mother scream and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, just in time to see her father pull his arm out of a pot of boiling water—his arm came away unharmed.

He had told mom that the Angel Castiel had told him to do it and he would be protected. The name had sounded familiar to Claire, and she had slipped away unnoticed—just in time to miss her mother slap her father. They had fought again, and Claire had over heard her mother threatening her father that if he didn't stop acting crazy than she was going to take Claire and leave.

Claire had cried; she didn't want her mom to take her away, just because she didn't believe. She had lain awake that night, fearful that her mother would take her away in the night when her father was asleep. She loved her father and had grown to expect dreams and signs from the Angel Castiel.

Claire had tensed, her heart beating fast and fearfully as she heard her parents’ bedroom door open and close. Her hands clenched into fists, and she only let out a breath of relief when the quiet footsteps continued past her door before a slight hesitant hitch in the stride. That meant that it wasn't her mother, but instead her father.

But what would he be doing up this late? Claire got her answer when she heard the front door open. She bolted up and jumped from the bed, rushing out her bedroom door and down the stairs. Her father was leaving! She heard the door close and then there was a flash of bright light coming from the front of the house.

Claire gasped as she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch; glad that her father hadn't left.

"Dad?" she called, her voice quiet and hesitant. 

He turned to her. "I am not your father." He stated, his voice rough.

Claire was frozen to the spot in surprise and shock. How could her father say such a thing? But then she seemed to put in together, the building blocks falling into place. His back turned to her and she stepped down from the porch.

"C-Castiel?" she said hesitantly.

Her father froze, his head cocking slightly to the side before he turned to her, his eyes piercing.

"Yes," he said.

Claire seemed to have let out another breath. "Where are you taking my father?"

"He had agreed to become my Vessel, Claire." Castiel said. "And God thanks him."

"He does?" Claire asked, relief in her voice.

"Yes,"

"But, what about me?" Claire asked, scared of her father leaving and Castiel too.

"You will be safe," the Angel promised her, turning back around.

Claire's heart rate picked up again in fear. "Take me with you," she blurted, surprised.

There was silence and Castiel didn't move, neither did Claire.

After a moment of consideration, he turned to her. "That will be acceptable," he stated.

Claire let out another breath, before she ran over to Castiel, grabbing his hand before he or her father could change their minds. "Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him. 

Castiel nodded, feeling a thankfulness coming from Jimmy's presence and the faith flowing from Claire.


End file.
